Last Knight
by BeardedBatman
Summary: This is Batman's story, this is Batman's legacy, this is how the Batman died. Warning - Dark themes, that M is there for a reason. Lots of mentions of the Killing Joke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Bat-family Christmas

_December 25th, 2035 - Wayne Manor_

"Grandpa Bruce! Grandpa Bruce!" a small voice exclaimed out, jolting Bruce awake, Ace even lifted his head up to access the situation before whining a bit and laying back down at his master's side.

His eyes opened to the crackling of the fire, vibrant red, orange, and yellow. His head turned the chatter coming from the living room had kept his slumber to just a gentle nap, until the two rascals that stood before him interrupted the sweet slumber. Two rascals that he couldn't quite see too well, he reached over to the nightstand grabbing his glasses, placing them on his head - just as the two grandchildren of his eldest son jumped into his lap.

"Grandpa!" Kerri exclaimed with a tight hug to the dismay of Bruce's ribs, the orange skinned girl with those beautiful green eyes of hers. Bruce wrapped his arm around the back of his second eldest grandchild. His eldest, Thomas, looked a bit hesitant. The well mannered boy has his hand's close to his chest and stood a few feet away from Bruce. He was the oldest, the smartest, he knew what his Grandfather was, or rather what he used to be. Bruce was sure the boy's father had embellished the story a hundred times over.

Bruce smiled gently, "Well are you just going to stand or give your old Grandpa a hug?"

Thomas smiled quickly before hiding it and ran to engage in the embrace, "We've missed you Grandfather."

Bruce hugged them tighter, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, "I've missed you too."

A chuckle could be heard from the edge of the room, "There you three are." Dick Grayson-Wayne stood leaning against the doorway with a smirk that never seemed to diminish, even with age.

Kerri smiled brightly, "Hi Daddy, we found Grandpa Bruce!" she exclaimed.

Dick rose a brow, "I hope you didn't disturb him."

Thomas looked down, a bit disappointed in himself, Bruce thought. He sighed, "They did no such thing." he spoke with a chuckle. The two children jumped off their Grandfather's lap as he rose, grabbing his cane that leaned against the nightstand. Ace stood along with him, mirroring his every move.

Dick chuckled along with his father, "Well alright then," he crossed his arms, "Hey kids, I think your cousins are about to start opening presents, go ahead and head to the living room."

Kerri frowned, "What about you and Grandpa?" she questioned with a pout. Thomas said nothing but also eagerly awaited an answer.

Dick smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead, "We'll be there in a second - I promise."

They both trusted their father and scurried off to the living room. Dick looked at his father and smiled, he reached over and hugged him tight, "Bruce... Thank you."

He chuckled, "For what? You didn't peak at your present again did you?"

Dick rolled his eyes and they separated, "Never gonna let me live that one down, huh?" he shook his head with a smile, "No. Thank you for being good... to my kids. A good grandfather."

Bruce sighed and frowned a bit, "I know I wasn't the best father to you growing up and... I regret deeply what happened between us."

Dick smiled a bit somberly, "Bruce - you weren't my father until I was twenty three, we were partners. Partnerships end, but... but now you're my family. That's forever." Dick leaned in and hugged him again, "Merry Christmas Dad."

* * *

Jason took a long sip from the glass half empty of light brown liquid, sighing as he set the glass on the kitchen counter. He heard the clacking of a cane and the pitter-patter of Ace's paws against the kitchen tile. Jason chuckles and turned around to see Bruce, "Not as sneaky as you used to be."

Bruce smirked as he leaned against the table, "Only because I wanted you to hear me."

Jason rolled his eyes, "What're you doing in here?"

"Looking for you." he spoke simply, "The kids are opening presents."

"I know." he took another sip.

Bruce frowned, "And you're in here."

"I know."

"Not much of a family holiday without the whole family." Bruce was getting impatient.

"I was never much part of the family. Bat or Wayne." he scoffed, "Besides, Damien isn't here and I don't hear you up his ass. At least I showed up."

"That's different. Dam-"

"Exactly! Always playing favorites." he laughed, "It's funny - I used to think Dicky was the favorite just because he was just the perfect Robin, but no! It doesn't matter what we're talking about, Robins or sons, I always come last. Dick, Tim, or Damien - they all matter more to you than me."

"No, no, Jason you've got it all wrong." he took a step toward him.

"Stay the hell away from me." He took a step to walk away.

Bruce grabbed his shoulder, "Son, please."

"You're no father of mine." Jason shrugged his hand off of him violently, sending Bruce back into the cabinet. He heard a small crack in his back.

Jason widened his eyes, "Bru-" his eyes showing concern before he closed then and turned away from Bruce and left the manor.

"Jason..." Bruce pleaded weakly.

* * *

Bruce sat in the living room, watching his three grandchildren tear into all the presents that they'd all gotten them. He looked over at the love of his life, their hands interlocked. She had once been immortal, but had given that all up to be with Bruce. To be together, to one day - leave this world together. Bruce smiled at Diana, she might have given up her immortality but she still didn't age as quickly as he did, she was still as beautiful as the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

Diana had been distracted, looking at her grandchildren with a smile, she hadn't noticed Bruce staring at her. She smiled once she noticed, "Well hello handsome." her smile morphing to a devious smirk. Bruce chuckled, "Hello beautiful." he leaned over a kissed her cheek.

She rose a brow, "What was that for?"

"Everything."

Diana smiled widely, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Merry Christmas."

"Grandpapa!" Tim's little girl, Kristi, ran up to the two of them.

Bruce smiled, "What is it sweetie?"

"Me and Kerri found this one! It's for you!" she held out her hands which held a small wrapped box with Bruce's name written in neat handwriting on the side.

He smiled as he tore into the wrapping paper, revealing a box, of which Bruce opened the top to reveal a small fancy looking bottle of cologne, "Vintage 1973... this... this is the same cologne my father wore."

Tim smiled, "Yep. It sure was hard to get hold of. It's considered super rare now. Alfred told me about it... long time ago."

Bruce smiled a tear coming to his eye as he held the bottle close to his chest and pictured the two men he missed most in the world. Bruce reached and pulled his son into a tight embrace, "Thank you."

Tim smiled, "Love you too pop."

* * *

Bruce looked down at the three gravestones in front of him, he smiled just a bit. He used to hate this time of year, back when he was the Batman, back when the rage and drive of that eight year old boy in the alley way stayed fresh in his mind. It consumed him, it's all that he was - all that he needed to be. He was the Batman, he had been since he was eight. Bruce Wayne was the mask that he wore and it cost him dearly.

That's why Dick makes a good Batman - he's a symbol for hope and justice, not fear and vengeance and then at the end of the day, Dick comes home to Kori and the kids and he's just Dick Grayson and that's all he needs to be.

He took out the cologne his son had just gifted him, spayed himself just a bit and then sprayed the headstone to the far left, "Merry Christmas, Father."

He then looked to the one in the middle and kissed the top of the stone, "Merry Christmas, Mom."

Then to the one on the far right, he took a knee and traced his fingers over Alfred's name. Bruce smiled as a few of his tears his the cold winter ground, "Merry Christmas, Alfred." he choked out, "I miss you, old friend." He was there at the beginning and he helped him through until the end.

Bruce stood and felt his wife's fingers slip in between his own, he continued to look down at them, still smiling.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Fine, Diana, just wishing the rest of my family a Merry Christmas." he leaned over and kissed her cheek, she smiled but looked a bit concerned. He pulled his coat off his own shoulders and wrapped it around her, "You should go inside, you'll catch a cold."

Diana frowned, "You know I can't get sick." Although she still pulled his jacket close around her, "Come with me."

Bruce sighed, "I'm afraid I can't." he reached up his hand and touched her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her, the Gotham air was cold but neither of them could feel it with the warmth they shared. He pulled away from her slowly looking lovingly into her eyes, "There's one more person I have to see."

Diana frowned.

Bruce chuckled, "I won't be long, I promise."

Bruce walked away and into the garden, there was only one thing that was in bloom - the one thing he needed. He picked and pulled the thorns off the stem, he looked at the flower and sighed.

He and Ace got into one of Bruce's car and he set the white rose against the dash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Smile

_September 23rd 2023 - Amusement Mile_

Batman approached the cage slowly, Jim hadn't noticed him yet. The commissioner's eyes were at the ground of the dilapidated amusement grounds. He held his knees to his chest, his naked body shivering in the cold steel cage that the clown had imprisoned him in. He muttered something to himself. The Dark Knight pried open the cage with all his strength, all his rage. He threw the scrap to the side.

He touched his old friend on the shoulder, "Jim? Are you...?" he asked hesitantly. The commissioner looked up at him, looking right at him, right in his eyes. Batman expected him to look defeated, broken, gone.

But none of that was true, he didn't look mad. He looked determined, that same look he'd seen on Jim's face so many times. A weight lifted off his chest as he helped Jim to his feet, "Batman? Where...? Barbra?"

Batman grimaced, pulling his cape off his shoulders and wrapping it around the commissioner, "She alive, Jim. She's in the ICU." He put his arm around him, "Come on. I'll get you to safety."

Jim pulled away from him, "Don't worry about me." he looked behind him to where the Joker had fled to, "I want you to get that son of a bitch." he turned back to the Batman, "And I want it done by the book."

Batman turned away from him and began walking after the clown. "By the book Batman!" he called out weakly as Batman disappeared from his view.

"Alfred." Batman called

"Yes, Master Bruce?" he answered through their comms link.

"I need you to notify the police, send squad units and an ambulance to my location." He ordered.

"Already done. What will you do?"

"I'm going after him."

* * *

Joker stood there, standing in a puddle of the rain, looking right at the caped crusader. His usual smile was gone, "Did it work?"

Batman walked calmly up to him, he looked back at the Joker. He expected all his rage to come undone at that specific moment, but it didn't. He just felt a rush of sadness and pity, "No. He's as sane as he's ever."

Joker chuckled for a moment before it died down, "I guess the joke's on me then." he giggled again, his lips turning into a deep frown. He looked up at the Batman, "Kill me."

"What?"

"I terrorized a young girl, I tortured an old man. I terrorized a young girl, I tortured an old man. I terrorized a young girl, I tortured a old man." he said with a growing laughter, tears streaming down his bleached white face, "Kill me!"

Batman just stared for a moment, "I came to talk."

"We don't do much of that."

"I don't want to hurt you. I've thought a lot about you, about me. We're going to kill each other, perhaps sooner, perhaps later, but it will happen. Maybe you'll kill me, maybe I'll kill you. It's a destructive path that we walk." Batman took a step closer only about a foot away from his greatest enemy, "I don't want us to destroy each other, let me help you." he held his hand out to the villain, "Please, Joker."

Joker looked at his hand for a moment and for a split second he considered it before looking up at the Batman shaking his head, "No, I'm sorry but... It's far too late for me, Batman." he looked to Batman, "Have you ever had a really bad day?"

"I've had a lot of bad days."

Joker shook his head, "That's not what I mean." he sighed, looking down at the puddle beneath his feet looking at the clown that looked back at him in his reflection, "I mean one really bad day. One day that started it all. You can't be doing this Batman thing for fun, there must be a reason." he looked back up at him, "I had a bad day once."

Batman looked at him for a moment, then he reached to his cowl and pulled it off. Bruce Wayne looked at the Joker in the eye for real for the time in their lives. They saw each other and everything was different, "I've had a bad day too."

Joker chuckled, not breaking eye contact. His chuckle suddenly stopped, his smile dissipated, "This reminds me of a joke." the clown walked over and looked out at the water, "There's these two guys in the loony bin, but one night they decided they didn't like that - they wanted to leave. So one night they did, they made it the roof, there was a gap across to another building - just one small gap to freedom."

Joker looked back at Bruce, "And the first guy well he jumps across no problem, but his friend? No way, you see he was afraid of falling. Then the first guy he gets an idea, he had this flashlight with him and he says he'll shine it across the gap and he walk to the other side. The other guy goes, what do you think I am, crazy? You'd just turn it off when I'm halfway across." The Joker smiled at Bruce, then he began to laugh.

Bruce waited for a moment, watching him laugh, before he began to chuckle then he began to laugh with the joker.

There the two of them stood, laughing. For one night, the Batman laughed with the Joker.

* * *

Bruce looked at the single rose on his dash as he pulled up to Arkham Asylum, the gate guard smiled as his car pulled up. Bruce smiled at the young guard, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Wayne." he spoke.

Bruce nodded, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Reason of visit?" he stood with his pen and paper.

"To pay my respects."

"I figured, just protocol, y'know."

Bruce nodded, "I know, Sam." he pulled out his wallet and handed the guard some money, "Merry Christmas."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

The gates to the mental Asylum opened and Bruce pulled his car through. He parked just a short walk away from the graveyard, he grabbed the white rose and made his way there.

He walked to the headstone, brushing the snow off the inscription:

_'Here lies the remains of an unknown patient'_

_'Unknown birth - September 23rd, 2023'_

_'Perhaps even the wicked deserve their rest'_

Bruce bent over and placed the flower on top of the headstone. He stayed for just a moment more, reading the quote a few times and turned to leave.


End file.
